


Aard and a Bard

by Miss_Fallen



Series: Witcher Fics [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Eskel's just here for the ride, Geralt's not far behind, Lambert and Jaskier shouldn't have met, M/M, They make Geralt suffer, Witcher Signs (The Witcher), vesemir is a tired dad, witcher shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fallen/pseuds/Miss_Fallen
Summary: Geralt wishes Jaskier and Lambert had never met
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878391
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Aard and a Bard

“You, my good sir, are a genius. I will absolutely do it.”

“This is going to send Geralt into mother hen mode. I’m so glad he decided to bring you here this year.”

“As am I, dear Lambert.”

Geralt sat up from sharpening his swords; something felt off. He got up and followed the feeling. Between Lambert and Jaskier, something was happening. 

He was right. They had somehow roped Eskel into using Aard to send Jaskier flying from the top of the wall into the courtyard where Lambert would catch him. Dragging a hand over his face, he walked up to them and snatched Jaskier from the air before Lambert could.

“And what are you doing?” He wasn’t going to respond to it, but Geralt heard Eskel snort before running inside. He’d get him later.

Jaskier pouted, “Fun is what.”

Geralt shot him a look and glared at Lambert, waiting for a reply.

“He was having fun, and we were safe! I wouldn’t put your bard in danger’s path, swear it.” Lambert put his hands up and backed away slowly. Geralt wouldn’t chase him with Jaskier in his arms. He thinks. (He’s wrong.)

“On purpose. How did you get Eskel to do it?” Geralt still hadn’t put Jaskier down. He was currently hanging under Geralt’s arm with his arms crossed and a rather fierce pout. Geralt was trying not to look at it.

“He knew we were going to do it either way. And he’ll never say it, but he wanted to see what would happen too.”

“Hmm.”

Lambert turned and booked it for the keep. Geralt wasn’t far behind, Jaskier now over his shoulder whooping with glee, this had been so very worth it!

Vesemir shook his head at their antics. He was proud of the dad-look Geralt had, though, it would come in handy when he finally took in his Child Surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a few posts I've seen on Tumblr. I needed to get the bunny out of my head.


End file.
